vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Kleos
|- |- class ="toprow" | Motto | "Virtute et armis" |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Capital | Augustenburg |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Cities | Ettienne, Lilliputonia, Saxonia, Mercadier |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 1,456,734 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Governor | Lord Miguel Saltandanier |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- |} Kleos is one of twenty provinces of the United Federal Kingdom of Samuelonia, located in central Samuelonia. It shares it's borders with the Saint Nicholas province, the Saint Lucius province, the Saint Justinian province, the Saint Dominicus and the Lamanerda emirate. The province grew in importance during the Religous wars between 1048BP and 1001BP, as it became the Samuelonian frontier against the Mounist armies. It was during this time that the provincial capital, Augustenburg was founded as an important frontier castle, where the Samuelonian armies fought the Mounist armies. Saint Kleos has a population of just under 1.5 million inhabitants. The province is almost entirely mountainous, comprising the highlands of the Katia valleys. Many of its scenic areas are part of the Samuelonian National Park. History Prior to the Samuelonian Religous wars between 1048BP and 1001BP, the region was sparsely populated, due to it's mountainous terrain. In 1899BP the province was given to Lord Kleos Metorborg the Orange as a result of the Council of Francisco, where King Bradus divided the Kingdom into provinces, which he allocated to his most loyal Knights. Lord Metorborg founded the town of Metorborg in southern Saint Kleos It was the Knights of Cruis that founded the fortress of Augustenburg in 1046BP as a fronteir stronghold. Other castles followed including the fortress cities of Lilliputonia, Saxonia, Mercadier, Kurenburg, Catalonia and Lombarda. Due to the strategic location of the province, these cities soon grew with the influx of Samuelonian forces in the region as the Religous Wars raged. Geography Only about a third of Saint Kleos province is commonly regarded as productive land. Forests cover about a fifth of the total area. The province is almost entirely mountainous, comprising the highlands of the Katia valleys. Many of its scenic areas are part of the Samuelonian National Park. The Sontagburg mountain range is located in the Saint Kleos province which provides a large number of winter ski resorts. The province borders the Saint Nicholas province and the Lamanerda province to the north, the Saint Lucius province to the west and the Saint Justinian and Saint Dominicus provinces to the south. The administrative capital city is Augustenburg. Major Towns Demographics Population Ethnicity Religion * Orthodox Cruisian - * Papaist Cruisian - * Mounist - * Other - Economy Agriculture and tourism are the pillars of the province's economy. Agriculture includes forests and mountain pasturage in summer, particularly of sheep and goats. Tourism is concentrated in the mountains, particularly around the towns of Lombarda and Saxonia. There are, however, a great number of other tourist resorts in the province. There is wine production around the capital Augustenburg, which is also an industrial centre. Sports As with the rest of the country, football is the main sport that attracts the largest followings, but a very close second is skiing. The mountainous terrain makes winter sports popular in the region, with ice hockey, figure skating, speed skating and tobogganing all popular activities. Category:St. Samuel